


Supernatural: The Sastiel Plan

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sastiel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Funny, I've been laughing too much at this, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's got a plan...and Dean's going to hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: The Sastiel Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my God, I just was looking back on my DeviantArt fics and came across this. I thought it needed to share this with you guys.  
> It's not actual Sastiel, more like Sam giving Dean an example. xoxo

Sam wasn't acting right. He'd be uncomfortable in every chair he sat on and eager to do anything if it meant moving his body.  
Today was one of those days.  
"Man, are you okay, Sammy?" Dean asked him as he leafed through another boring book in the bunker. Sam stopped fidgeting.  
"Yeah," he assured. "I'm fine."  
"Dude, you look like you're about to go nuts. What's wrong?" Sam shrugged to imply that he didn't really know what Dean was talking about.  
In fact, though, he was giddy from the plan he intended to put into action.  
"Hey, where's Cas?" Sam asked suddenly. Dean looked up at the word 'Cas', then shrugged.  
"Don't know. He's supposed to be getting here."  
As Dean said this, there was already a flutter of wings and Castiel then stood there, straight and blank as he always was.  
"I came as I could," he said in his gruff voice.  
Time for Sam's plan.  
"Cas," he said as if he were waiting for him the whole time. He stood and walked up to the angel.  
"Sam," Cas said, unfazed by the amount of space enclosed between him and the hunter.  
"I called you, Cas," he scorned, immediately ranting for no apparent reason. "I prayed every night and you never answered."  
"I-"  
"Every night, Castiel. I just...felt lonely and you didn't even say anything. You...angel."  
Dean stared at Sam menacingly, silently telling him to quit it or else they would be eating moose meat that night. Castiel stayed still and tilted his head slightly, not quite sure what Sam was meaning to do. Sam ignored the eyes that burned into the back of his head and continued to stare at Castiel, almost too long, before he turned to Dean and uttered one word.  
"Sastiel."  
Dean was going to make sure they'd have moose tonight.


End file.
